


Beautiful People With Beautiful Problems

by AppleBottomDeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually dickish John, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Sam, Crazy Castiel, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Dean Winchester, Magic and monsters, Meh John, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi-Cas', Sad Dean, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleBottomDeans/pseuds/AppleBottomDeans
Summary: Set after Sam's gone for college. Dean doesn't handle it well at all. After all it's the first time he's ever lost Sammy. He begins self medicating which turns into a big problem. John begins fearing for the loss of both his sons and his last connection to Mary other than her killer so he leaves Dean in rehab. Dean tries to play it cool but a shrink sees straight through him and sends him to the nut house. Basically the first chapter is a prologue.





	Beautiful People With Beautiful Problems

John glared down at the shivering and sweaty Dean currently balled up in a itchy motel comforter. He really should've paid closer attention to Dean but alcohol had worked him into a blissful haze of numbness. Dean was strong or at least the old Dean was. John could barely recognize him now. Dean was a broken boy now he had lost his energetic and admittedly obnoxious spark.  
Sam had left. For good this time. Dean had been gone and couldn't pacify their argument after John had discovered Sam's college applications. Maybe that's what broke Dean the most, there had been no goodbyes between them.  
There had been layers of grief from Dean. At first he pushed himself into hunts and John wondered if he should've let Sam go ages ago if not for the silent sobs he witnessed when Dean thought he was asleep. John cracked jokes about momma Deana and empty nest syndrome.  
Dean became more reckless during hunts and nearly always came home bloody and bruised. Then out of no where he was able to out drink his own pops! Dean who had sworn off liquor because of the many night he'd spent in terror of a loving father turned monster. John should've put a stop to the drinking and talked to Dean but he had selfish reasons not to.  
Dean and John became close. They'd drink together and hunt angrily for what stole their family. Now sure Dean was heartbroken over his mother's death but it wasn't as fresh and painful as Sam's. Dean in mourning was scarily similar to John and it made for a closer bond.  
So yeah maybe John was a bit to blame for ignoring Dean's destructive behavior before it got too far. Maybe it was his fault for completely severing Sam from Dean. Maybe it was his fault for liking a Dean like him. Maybe it was his fault for brushing aside the missing pain pills then money. Maybe it was his fault that he was dragging a drug addicted son cold and pale out of bed into a car and to a near by rehab.

 

Dean was not in a good way when he wakes up alone.


End file.
